yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Z-ARC
ズァーク, Haōryū Zāku) * The Devil Duelist | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension reincarnation/revived identity) * Yuto (Xyz Dimension reincarnation) * Yugo (Synchro Dimension reincarnation) * Yuri (Fusion Dimension reincarnation) | occupation = Professional Duelist | gender = Male | anime_deck = Supreme King | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Zarc is a character and the central antagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the original incarnation of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (Fusion Dimension). Originally a pro Duelist with benevolent intentions, Zarc was rendered psychotic because of the dragons' belligerence, the pressure of his audience's selfishness and greed for violent exciting duels, his obsession with becoming the strongest Duelist and the foreboding of eventually being defeated, which caused his decision to devastate the civilization of the Original Dimension and mutate into a spiteful draconic being known as Supreme King Z-ARC. During a confrontation against Ray Akaba, Zarc's soul was split into four and reincarnated into four different persons. He is the original holder of the Four Dimension Dragons and, along with Ray, one of the true co-creators of Pendulum Summoning. Design Appearance Human forms Zarc shares mixed traits of his four dimensional soul fragments. Zarc has silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities in hair design to the dual-hair color of all of his dimensional soul fragments and Yuri's side-parted hair, and yellow eyes. His face bears a striking resemblance to Yuya and his counterparts, albeit a bit older looking. He wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders, like Yugo's Turbo Suit, and a black undershirt. He is shown to wear thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like Yuto's belt, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. Zarc's revived body takes the form of Yuya - the final survivor of the battle between his reincarnations. He retains Yuya's hair and signature goggles, but the red portion of his hair also becomes slightly darker. His overall appearance is a mixture between draconic, human, and demon. His body turns gray and become bulkier with spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles; and his pupils become slits and the yellow irises glow faintly. His face is covered in veins and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. In this form, he no longer wears shoes as his feet have expanded and his ankles have become spiked, his pants are tattered at the cuffs, and his shirt is almost entirely gone; the only part that remains is held on by his belt; the rest has been torn off due to his enlarged muscle mass and the large pair of black demonic wings that now sprout from his back. Dragon form After merging with his dragons into Supreme King Z-ARC, Zarc takes the form of a colossal dragon with traits from all Four Dimension Dragons and Zarc, with an overall appearance that is similar to "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". Supreme King Z-ARC is dark grey in color with dark tan sections on its wing blades and hips, and lime green lines running down its body. Until its Summoning during Zarc's Duel with Aster Phoenix and Sora Perse, the Supreme King Dragon was obscured by a predominantly black and dark violet form with green lines. Supreme King Z-ARC's torso is similar to a mixture of "Odd-Eyes Dragon" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", with a thick tail that is three to four times the length of the dragon's body and lined with barbs. It lacks legs like "Clear Wing" and instead sports tan sections that resemble the horns of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" with similar "shield" like sections to those that "Clear Wing" has in place of hind limbs, though they both point down as opposed to two of "Clear Wing's" pointing up and two pointing down. The arms resemble those of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but with larger scythe-shaped wrist blades and are comparatively smaller than the rest of the body. The head is an amalgamation of the four dragons that compose it, with a large crest protruding from the skull that is largely green, and two sets of horns; one set resembling tusks that evokes those of "Dark Rebellion", and a larger set that resemble those of "Odd-Eyes", but are oriented in a similar manner to those of "Starving Venom". The snout of Supreme King Z-ARC is far simpler than any of the composite monsters, resembling the beak-like snout of "Odd-Eyes" the most in form. The wings of Supreme King Z-ARC are also an amalgamation of its composite dragons; the blades resemble those of "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion", with a similar color to "Clear Wing" on the back edges and in a similar orientation, while the wings are topped with sections resembling the back mouths of "Starving Venom", and extend into tan barbed horns resembling those of "Starving Venom". Atop these sections are the main wings, which have a more basic design, but are two or three times the size of the rest of the dragon. The upper torso of the mutated form of Zarc protrudes from the upper chest of Supreme King Z-ARC, rather than the back of the head as seen when Yami Marik fused with "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Dartz combined with the Great Leviathan, and when Paradox fused with "Malefic Truth Dragon". The chest itself is similar to that of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"; being a predominantly green diamond shape that extends up the throat, with a tan section in the center from which Zarc emerges. Personality Zarc's initial personality is a lot like Yuya, a benevolent and passionate Dueltainer with a love for entertaining Duels who desired to make others smile, human and monster alike. However, the spectators' selfish constant demands for more brutal and exciting Duels pushed Zarc over the edge as he tried to meet their expectations. In time, he became apathetic for his opponents' well-being, willing to ruthlessly injure them rather than make an amicable connection with both them and the audience. He showed extreme aggression and rage like Yuto, a desire to be on top like Yugo, and a sadistic streak like Yuri. Zarc's most defining trait following this transition is his intense desire to become the strongest which drove him insane alongside his dragons' grudge against the humans. In his own twisted view, Zarc sees people's expectations for him to keep winning as the overall motivation of absorbing his dragons, attempts to destroy everyone, and his later revival. After reviving, Zarc shows excessive pride and boastfulness, believing that he is the ultimate existence that should govern over everything. During his Duel with Aster Phoenix and Sora Perse, he calmly informs them that Yuya is gone and is unfazed by their continued attempts to reach Yuya. As noted by Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan, Zarc hates to lose and is even afraid of losing. When Crow pointed this out, Zarc was irritated, asserting that he never loses. Additionally, when Sylvio mocked Zarc for playing so defensively and remarked that Yuya would have been more bold, Zarc was visibly shaken. As Yuya began to understand who Zarc truly was during his Duel with Declan Akaba, he sensed a profound sadness from Zarc's soul within Riley Akaba. Abilities .]] Zarc has the unique ability to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and entered an awakened state when he fused with his dragons. After his soul was divided, Zarc's influence allowed him to possess his reincarnations by forcing them into an awakened state to compel them to merge with one another and facilitate his rebirth. Etymology Zarc's name draws inspiration from the names of many past Yu-Gi-Oh! antagonists. His name is spelled in a similar manner to Zorc, and the rendition of it found in Leo Akaba's files and used for the name of his dragon form, "Z-ARC", is similar to that of Z-one. His moniker of "Supreme King" is a reference to the Supreme King, the dark side and progenitor of Jaden Yuki. Zarc's Japanese name contains an unusual spelling, where instead of the normal character of the za sound 「ザ」, two different ones, 「ズ」 and 「ア」 (respectively zu and a''), are crossed together and used in its place. Voice/Mannerisms Zarc's voice is the same as Yuya's, but less kinder and more dramatic. In Japanese, Zarc refers to himself as 「 」 (''Ore). While keeping his manner as the Supreme King, he use 「 」 (Ware). When merged into "Supreme King Z-ARC", Zarc views himself and the monster as a singular entity, thus referring to it in the first person. He refers to the "Supreme King Dragon" monsters as "his kin", given that they are members of the same archetype as his Duel Monster form, "Supreme King", and also corrupted versions of the Four Dimension Dragons who merged into that form. Biography History Zarc was a resident of the Original Dimension. He was a Duelist who claimed to be able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and connect his heart with them. Due to this, he was very skilled in Dueling and quickly gained the advantage on the field, soon becoming an undefeated Duel champion and widely known as a superstar in the newly conceived ARC System. Zarc once accidentally severely injured one of his opponents, and was horrified by his actions. Despite this, the audience kept cheering for him, and Zarc began to change, giving in to the audience's greater selfish demand for more violent and exciting Duels. Zarc's Dueling became more violent; at first, he simply wanted to answer his fans' expectations, however as he continued to Duel more and more ruthlessly, Zarc himself became obsessed with becoming the strongest. Zarc eventually became World Duel Champion, and he asked his audience if they wanted more. When they replied that they did, he Summoned his four dragons to destroy everything in his path. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc fused himself with his four dragons, becoming a single Duel Monster that people feared as the terrifying Supreme King Z-ARC. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces. As Zarc destroyed the city, he was confronted by Ray Akaba, who used four cards to defeat him, which angered him and he vowed to become one again before his dragons separated from him. The result of their battle divided the Original Dimension into Four Dimensions while Zarc's soul split into four, reviving in each of the dimensions as Yuya Sakaki (Standard), Yuto (Xyz), Yugo (Synchro), and Yuri (Fusion). At the moment of his division, Zarc's desire to become one again reacted to Ray's will to keep Zarc divided, which resulted in the creation of Pendulum Summoning. Zarc came to mistakenly believe that Pendulum Summoning had been created as a tool for his revenge against Ray. Pre-Arc League Championship During Yuya Sakaki's Duel against the Sledgehammer, Zarc's will reacted to Yuya's pendant and transformed several of his monsters into the first Pendulum Monsters. Arc League Championship Yuya was brought together with two of his counterparts, Yuto and Yugo, who proceeded to Duel each other. Zarc influenced both Duelists, causing Yuto and Yugo to enter an awakened state. Both Duelists eventually synchronized, voicing a desire to destroy everything, but Yuya, who was unaffected at the time, managed to calm Yuto down. As a result, the still-awakened Yugo ultimately defeated Yuto, but when Zuzu Boyle arrived, her bracelet caused Yugo to vanish and Yuto was absorbed into Yuya, also passing "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to him. During Yuya's Duel with Iggy Arlo, his rage caused him to awaken and he Summoned "Dark Rebellion", brutally defeating Iggy and ignoring his usual entertainment strategy. Yuya and Yuto awakened again when Obelisk Force sealed the Knights of the Duel Disks into cards, triggering Yuto's traumatic memories of the Invasion of Xyz Dimension. Yuto and Yuya created "Xiangke Magician" and "Xiangsheng Magician", which were used to merge "Odd-Eyes" with "Dark Rebellion" and call forth "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", which annihilated the Obelisk Force. Yuya subsequently had to be restrained by Gong Strong, Reed Pepper and Trout. Through her crystal apple, Aura Sentia sensed Zarc's influence inside Yuya in the form of a malevolent black shadow, while also sensing that Yuya currently had two souls in his body. Yuya eventually fell unconscious and the state subsided. The group explained what had happened to Yuya when he awoke. Though the presence of Zarc, who Yuya and Yuto only knew as the black shadow, scared him for a moment, he quickly dismissed it by remembering his father's encouraging words. Friendship Cup Finals During Yuya's Duel with Crow Hogan, an Electric Shock Chip implanted in Yuya's helmet by Jean-Michel Roget caused Yuya to awaken by painfully stimulating the aggression centers in his brain. Elsewhere in New Domino City, Yugo and Yuri also awakened and synchronized with Yuya. When Yuya Xyz Summoned "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", Yugo and Yuri began emitting the same dark aura that Yuya did. The awakening subsided when they defeated Crow, and the chip was destroyed. Later, all four counterparts were present in the same building, and they each Summoned their dragons. As a result, they all awakened and synchronized. Zarc's influence caused them to declare that it was time for their reunion after waiting for so long, and a strange portal appeared in the sky. Yuri began to approach Yugo, and the three nearly merged back into Zarc. However, Zuzu arrived and her bracelet teleported Yugo and Yuri away, preventing them from merging. Heartland City Yuya and Yuto acknowledged the strong control Zarc's influence had over both of them each time they awoke. Yuto recalled the Four Dimension Dragons' desire to become one and suspected that they had a strong connection to the darkness. He also theorized that his residence in Yuya's body may have had to do with "Dark Rebellion". During Yuya and Shay's Duel against Gloria and Grace Tyler, Yuya worried about Yuto's anger controlling him because the Darkness might return to possess them again. During Yuya and Yuto's Duel with Lulu Obsidian and Celina, who were being controlled by Parasite Monsters, one of the monsters tried to take over Yuya's mind, but Zarc destroyed it with a burst of darkness and caused Yuya to briefly awaken. When Yuya saw that Zuzu was under the Doktor's control, he and Yuto awoke again, causing Yuya's aura to take the form of Supreme King Z-ARC. Together, they Xyz Summoned "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" and brutally defeated Celina and Lulu, destroying the lab in the process, but immediately snapping out of their awakened state afterwards. Duel Academy Yugo and Yuri Dueled, and they each Summoned their dragons. Once again, this caused them and Yuya to enter a synchronized awakening, destroying the cage around Yuya. Zarc's existence was revealed to Yuya, Yuto, Declan, Riley Akaba, Yusho Sakaki, and Ray's fragments by Leo Akaba, who challenged Yuya and Declan to a Duel with the intention of destroying Zarc's fragments and preventing Zarc's revival. During the Duel, Yuya and Yuto agreed that Zarc was the evil in their hearts, and that Zarc wouldn't awaken if they didn't succumb to their anger. Unfortunately, Yuya and Yuto awoke when ARC-V started to power up around the girls' capsules. Leo talked about a division, and Yuya asked who caused that, voicing Zarc's desire that he was just meeting expectations for a stronger and more violent fight. They were briefly able to overcome Zarc's influence, but it returned when Yuya reawakened after Fusion Summoning "Performapal Gatling Ghoul". Yuya and Yuto managed to briefly contact Declan again, but Zarc's influence continued to dominate them, as he declared that he would reunite and regain his original self, but that he would bury Leo first. When Yuya Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", resulting in all Four Dimension Dragons being Summoned, Yuya's aura briefly took the form of Supreme King Z-ARC again before dissipating. Elsewhere, Yuri defeated Yugo and absorbed him, with the aura surrounding Yuri taking the form of Supreme King Z-ARC. Yuri then sought out Yuya, willingly going along with Zarc's will, and he resonated with Yuya as they overflowed with darkness that they used to blast Yusho and Declan across the room. Zarc's control over Yuya and Yuto began to subside as Yuya watched his father Duel Yuri, and it soon faded away completely from Yuya, though it continued to envelop Yuri. However, Yuya awakened after Yuri defeated Yusho and sealed him into a card, and Zarc tried to consume Yuto. During their Duel, Yuri and Yuya Summoned all Four Dimension Dragons, which caused Yuto to fall under Zarc's influence and Zarc's dark aura to overflow around them. Yuri reviled in it, while Yuya barely held it back. Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo urged Yuya to become one with them as Yuya continued to struggle, though he appeared to regain control when Declan urged Yuya to simply concentrate on winning – just as Zarc's audience had in the past. While Yuya won the Duel, he finally succumbed to Zarc's will and released a surge of darkness as he absorbed Yuri and summoned "Astrograph Sorcerer" from his "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" cards to fuse with the Four Dimension Dragons and become Supreme King Z-ARC once more. Zarc hovered in the ruins of the merging Four Dimensions, attacking the Fusion Dimension City and urging someone to fight him. He got his wish when Sora Perse and Aster Phoenix blocked one of his attacks and challenged him to a Duel. Dispersing his dragon form, Zarc took the form of a monstrous Yuya to Duel them. He claimed that this was his original form, and that Yuya was merely his alter ego to fuel his resurrection and no longer existed. Zarc began the Duel by Setting the Scale 0 and 13 "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity", and defended with his two "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms" and the effects of his "Supreme King Gates", converting the damage that he took to LP. Both Aster and Sora tried to reach Yuya, reminding him of past experiences, but Zarc remained unfazed. Zarc Pendulum Summoned his destroyed "Darkwurms" on his next turn, but Aster and Sora used Trap Cards to destroy all of Zarc's cards and deplete some of the LP that he had amassed. Zarc declared that their stupidity prevented them from realizing their fate, commenting that he was unsure if he could be stopped with his current hand. He used the effect of "Astrograph Sorcerer" to Special Summon it from his hand and revive his monsters, and then banish "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Integration Summon "Supreme King Z-ARC". Fusing with "Supreme King Z-ARC" once more, Zarc claimed that he was Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion, the ultimate existence who governed everything. Shay and Kite joined the Duel and turned it into an Action Duel, but Zarc stated that he would only praise the courage that had first challenged him. He proceeded to destroy of all of Sora's and Aster's monsters with the effect of "Z-ARC" and inflict damage to them equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters, defeating them, before preparing to take on Shay and Kite. Interested at the thought of Dueling Xyz users, Zarc brought out "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" with its own effect during Shay's turn when Shay Xyz Summoned "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". Despite the powerful effect of "Rise Falcon", the effects of "Dark Rebellion" protected "Z-ARC" and reduced its ATK to zero; Shay managing to save his monster with "Overlay Burst Armor". Kite attempted a different route, attempting to take control of "Dark Rebellion" with the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", but Zarc used the effect of "Z-ARC" to protect "Dark Rebellion". Zarc attacked the next turn, but Shay and Kite avoided the effects of "Dark Rebellion" and brought out "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" through Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, appealing to Yuya and Yuto's souls within Zarc. Once again unfazed by the attempts to contact the souls of his fragments, Zarc used the final effect of "Dark Rebellion" to return it to his Extra Deck and Special Summon the two "Darkwurms" from his Graveyard to reduce the ATK of "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon" to 0. He told Shay and Kite that they should be honored to be defeated by him and attacked them both. Shay and Kite attempted to use Action Cards, but "Z-ARC's" own effect destroyed them. He noticed Gong and Jack Atlas joining the Duel as he defeated Shay and Kite. Jack Synchro Summoned "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" and tried to use the effect of "Scarlight", but Zarc warned him that he had lost the moment he Synchro Summoned. He Tributed his two "Darkwurms" to Synchro Summon "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing" and attempted to use the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the effects of "Scarlight" and destroy it. Jack used the effect of "Brutal Red" to prevent the destruction of "Scarlight" for the turn, and "Scarlight" and "Clear Wing" clashed with no result. Zarc was unimpressed when Gong swarmed the field with "Superheavy Samurai" monsters, and told Gong that his defensive display was doomed to fail. Gong urged Yuya to remember his Heavystrong Dueling and how they inherited their Dueling styles from their fathers. Zarc recalled the styles, and Gong urged Yuya to call up his Dueltaining soul and attack like he had before, while Gong would take it with his Heavystrong Dueling. Zarc was amused when Gong and Jack joined forces and called it foolish. Gong again told Yuya to come at him with his Dueltaining, and Zarc accepted but warned him that it was a bit rough. He equipped "Supreme King Violent Spirit" to "Clear Wing" to extend the range of its destruction effect, but Gong used the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'o" to protect itself and "Scarlight" from destruction and end the battle. Zarc laughed again, admitting that Gong's tactics interesting and that he had responded to his Dueltaining. Jack approached Zarc on a newly materialized highway from the Synchro Dimension, Synchro Summoning "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend", and attacking "Clear Wing" with "Scarlight". Zarc attempted to counter with the effect of "Clear Wing", but the effect of "Fudomyo'o" protected "Tyrant" and "Scarlight", though Gong was defeated in the process. Jack destroyed "Clear Wing" with the effect of "Tyrant", but Zarc used the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" to convert the damage into LP. Zarc admitted that Jack had given him the most entertainment, and he decided to reward Jack with despair. As Sylvio and Crow entered the Duel, "Z-ARC" personally defeated Jack, attacking and destroying "Scarlight". Zarc explained to Sylvio and Crow that he had integrated with a monster to destroy the world and wouldn't give up his supreme power, but challenged his new opponents to try and stop his greatest Dueltainment: the world's destruction. Zarc brought back "Clear Wing" with its own effect when Crow Synchro Summoned "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" and destroyed "Raikiri" with the effect of "Clear Wing", but Crow swiftly revived "Raikiri" and attacked "Clear Wing", Zarc used the second effect of "Clear Wing" to destroy "Raikiri", but Crow used "Black Feather Reverse" to negate the damage from the effect and Special Summon "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling". He destroyed "Clear Wing", and Zarc praised him for destroying his monster as he used the Pendulum effect of "Zero" to reduce the damage to zero. However, Crow negated the effect of "Zero", causing the damage to go through. Zarc decided to show Crow his Dueltaining by using "Supreme King Dance", forcing "Chidori" to attack "Z-ARC" and be destroyed, allowing him to use its effect to revive his two "Darkwurms". Crow attempted to use the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy "Supreme King Dance", and Zarc used the effect of "Dance" to prevent it from being destroyed once per turn. To his shock and fury, Crow accused Zarc of being afraid of losing, having deduced so from his protective card effects, and Zarc vehemently denied it. Zarc Summoned "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" during Sylvio's turn with its own effect when Sylvio Pendulum Summoned. Sylvio attempted to add "Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King" to his hand with the effect of "Abyss Actor - Superstar", but the effect "Z-ARC" destroyed it. To Zarc's anger, Sylvio commented that Zarc was scared, and Set "Rise of the Abyss King" directly to the field with "Abyss Script - Abysstainment", bypassing the effect of "Z-ARC". Sylvio attempted to use "Rise of the Abyss King" to destroy "Z-ARC" and "Odd-Eyes", but the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to protected Zarc's Pendulum Monsters from being destroyed. Sylvio claimed that the Yuya Sakaki he knew wasn't a coward and braved danger to pull off a great escape. Sylvio re-Set "Rise of the Abyss King" with "Abyss Entertainment", attempting to destroy "Z-ARC", but Zarc revealed that he could not be destroyed as long as there were Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters banished or in the Graveyards. Leo Akaba entered the Duel, and Zarc remembered him as the man who revolutionized Dueling with the ARC System. Zarc declared that his vow to be a strong and terrifying existence to fight all enemies until the world was destroyed had not changed. He sent "Supreme King Dance" to the Graveyard to force "Chidori" and "Superstar" to attack "Z-ARC", destroying them both while using the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to double the damage, defeating Sylvio and Crow. Zarc declared that he would defeat Leo as well, until Leo mentioned the four cards that had defeated him in the past, angering Zarc. Before Leo could use the cards, Zarc activated "Supreme King Brutality" to send the cards to the Graveyard and inflict damage for each sent card, defeating Leo. s".]] The defeats of Sylvio, Crow and Leo left Declan as Zarc's sole opponent. To Zarc's surprise, Declan reminded Yuya that he was the founder of Pendulum Summoning. Zarc observed Declan Pendulum-Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion Summon "D/D/D Wave High King Caesar", "D/D/D Gust High King Alexander", and "D/D/D Flame High King Genghis", admitting that Declan was different from his other opponents. Declan negated the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity", and destroyed "Odd-Eyes" when Zarc tried to use its effect to revive his "Darkwurms", before attacking "Z-ARC" with all three "High King Executives", suffering severe damage despite his inability to be destroyed. Zarc laughed at Declan's misunderstanding before claiming that he was the true founder of Pendulum Summoning, which was born for his revenge against Ray when the Original Dimension was divided. Due to the damage he had suffered, Zarc was able to bring out all four of his "Supreme King Dragon"s with "Supreme Rage", including "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom". Zarc attacked the "High King Executives" with the "Supreme King Dragons" and their effects, as Declan countered with the Pendulum and monster effects of "D/D Savant Dirac" and "D/D Savant Schrödinger", eventually breaking through Declan's defenses and defeating him with the final attack from "Z-ARC" as Riley entered the Duel. Riley revealed that she was being possessed by Ray, and to Zarc's shock and anger she used the Natural Energy Cards to destroy "Z-ARC" and the "Supreme King Dragons". Riley called out to Yuya, and Zarc insisted that he wasn't Yuya. Declan explained that Zarc was both himself and, since his heart was constantly swinging like a pendulum. Ray also claimed that Pendulum Summoning wasn't just born from Zarc's malice and she declared that Yuya still existed within him. Zarc continued to deny their claims, until Zuzu called to him from within Riley. She urged Yuya to remember how he wanted make people around the world smile. Zarc denied those smiles, claiming that he wanted to spread fear, but Yuya managed to regain control of their body after remembering his mission to save Zuzu. Zarc began to fight Yuya for control when he used "Smile Universe" to revive "Z-ARC" and "Odd-Eyes", proclaiming Pendulum Monsters as immortals. Furious that his alter ego was getting in his way, Zarc ordered Yuya to stop, but he was finally defeated when they used "En Flowers" to destroy his dragons and inflict damage for each one. The power of the Natural Energy Cards began to split Zarc and the Four Dimensions again, but Riley ejected Ray's soul from her body, removed Zarc's soul from Yuya's body, and sealed it within her own body to prevent his revival again. Zarc and Riley's body was reverted into that of an infant, as his and Ray's fragments had been following their first battle. Riley remained unsmiling, and Declan worried that this meant that Zarc's spirit intended to resurrect again and put the world at risk. To this end, he enlisted Yuya to attempt to make Riley, and by proxy Zarc, smile. Declan believed that if Zarc were to smile through experiencing Dueltaining, it would signify his willingness to let go of his desire for destruction. During Yuya's third Duel with Jack, Zarc's soul resonated within Riley as Yuya summoned the four dragons for the first time since his revival , but eventually calmed down. Subsequently during his Duel with Declan, Yuya was shown a memory of Zarc during Zarc's days before losing his way. The vision brought both Yuya and Zarc's soul to tears. Yuya eventually defeated Declan, and Riley began to laugh. Declan suggested that Zarc was probably laughing as well, believing that this had ended his threat. Relationships Ray Akaba In an ironic comparison to the relationships between their fragments, Zarc has little relationship with Ray beyond abject loathing for both her and her fragments. As she is the one who scattered his essence, Zarc expressed much hatred for her and her incarnations for their meddling in his affairs, but even still he feels that she is the only one truly worthy enough to provide him a challenge due to his splitting at her hands, boastfully claiming that the power of Pendulum that he used to revive himself was for the sole purpose of defeating Ray. Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri Zarc merely viewed his incarnations as "alter-egos" meant to ensure his revival, rather than separate people as he maliciously took control of their bodies whenever they were in a synchronized state of mind so he could have them seek each other out and merge back into his original body. Once he was revived after Yuya absorbed his counterparts, Zarc claimed the four no longer existed. However, when Ray destroyed "Supreme King Z-ARC", Zarc finds his incarnations helping Yuya metaphysically defy him as they gave Ray the opening to finish him off. Riley then used the Natural Energy Cards to separate Zarc from his still merged incarnations and absorb him. Yuya later regains his memories of what he did under Zarc's influence as he seeks to rectify everything that Zarc caused. But as Yuya accepts that he is no different from Zarc, he learns that he and his past life were more alike while understanding Zarc's profound sadness. Riley Akaba Allowing Ray to act through her to defeat Zarc, having learned how the Natural Energy Cards worked and circumvent being split into quadruplets, Riley used the cards' power to extract Zarc from his incarnations and absorb Zarc's spirit into herself. It left her in a catatonic state as a result with Declan fearing Zarc might take over her body and resume his rampage unless Yuya made her smile. Riley and Zarc eventually did indeed smile, ending his threat for good. Deck Zarc uses a "Supreme King" Deck, which focuses on maintaining dominance of the field with his ace monster, "Supreme King Z-ARC". The effects of "Z-ARC" let him control the Duel, protecting his monsters from the effects of the opponent's Extra Deck monsters and also allowing him to freely destroy cards added to an opponent's hand outside of the Draw Phase, effectively preventing them from using Action Cards and restricting the opponent to only using their opening hand. The effect of "Z-ARC" also makes itself unable to be removed from the field, as long as there are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters in any Graveyard or banished. Offensively, Zarc's main tactic is to Summon the "Supreme King Dragon" versions of the Four Dimension Dragons, which possess effects that let them dominate the field when faced with opposing monsters of the same Extra Deck summoning method as them. Their effects let Zarc Summon them to the field on the opponent's turn when he controls "Z-ARC" by Tributing "Supreme King Dragon" monsters he controls when his opponent Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck via the corresponding summoning method. A critical part of Zarc's strategy is keeping his two "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms" on the field at all times so he can use tribute them to Summon his other "Supreme King Dragons" whenever needed. Furthermore, his Spell and Trap cards serves to bring further destruction to his opponent. Due to incorporating Yuya into himself upon his resurrection, Zarc is capable of Pendulum Summoning. Utilizing the Pendulum Monsters "Supreme King Gate Infinity" and "Supreme King Gate Zero", he is able to make himself immune to any type of damage and gain LP equal to that damage. This not only makes Zarc nearly impervious to damage, but attempts to damage him usually only serve to further increase his Life Points. All of this allows Zarc to shut down almost anything the opponent tries to use against him and maintain his dominance over the field through a variety of protective effects that render himself and his monsters impervious to harm. As noted by Sylvio, this overly defensive strategy is a big contrast to Yuya's playstyle of taking risks bravely rather than playing it safe. Duels References